harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia Klyyrin (Hogwarts Mystery)
Olivia Rosier (nee Klyyrin) is a half blood Animagus witch who attended Hogwarts in 1982 and was sorted into Hufflepuff. She became a loyal friend to Sarina Khatri and helped her with the Cursed Vaults. In her seventh year she became a Head Girl and graduated in 1989. She married Felix Rosier later in life and had two children with him, she was also a loyal member of the Order of the Phoenix and helped during the Second Wizarding War. Biography Childhood Olivia was noted to have a happy childhood as her parents loved her very much, they were a happy family and she became excited when told she was going to be a big sister, and welcomed Sophia with joy when she was born. They lived in a quiet place in London where her mother would talk and show her and Sophia all about the wiziarding world. Olivia also noted that her family would occasionally have outings. Hogwarts Olivia attended Hogwarts in 1982 and was sorted into the Hufflepuff House, she was noted to have excellent grades and was close to the Hufflepuff Prefect Jane, which caused her to have many run-ins with the other House Prefects, specifically Felix Rosier. The two became close in their years and was noted by Penny Haywood that they have always been close since she had attended Hogwarts. In her fifth year she was saddened to see Jane and Felix go but promised to have meet ups with them soon. It was in her thrid year when Sarina Khatri attended Hogwarts and was sorted into the same house as hers, while some housemates didn't want her in Hufflepuff, Olivia welcomed her with open arms and comforted her that she's here is she ever needs anyone to talk too. Olivia would also defend her from bullies, especially Merulda Snyde, and help Sarina with the Cursed Vaults. In her seventh year she became the Head Girl of Hufflepuff and helped Sarina out with her Prefect duties and soon graduated from Hogwarts. After Hogwarts After Olivia graduated she would occasionally meet up with Felix Rosier and the two would fall in love, years later they married and had two children, Lily and Adrian. She also became a loyal member of The Order of the Phoenix and helped during the Second Wizarding World War. Magic Abilities & Skills Olivia was noted by many teachers and students to be an exceptional witch as she was gifted in many classes, she is even powerful enough to conquer a Patronus. * Magical Aptitude:' '''Olivia has shown to be an academically strong student as she quickly achieved such good results in her schoolwork that received praise from most of her teachers. She has demonstrated tremendous ability and proved a cleverer student than most of their classmates, quickly mastering and becoming the best in most of the fields of magic taught in Hogwarts with little effort. * '''Potions': Olivia displayed a proficiency for potion-making, being able to brew everything from basic to moderately difficult concoctions to the desired effect. Most notably, she was able to brew a Fire-Breathing Potion flawlessly after only seeing the Potions Master do it once. Even Severus Snape himself had to admit that Olivia had an undeniable gift for Potions. * Charms: As one of her favourite classes, Olivia has exceptional skills in Charms and was noted to be fast learner as she only needed to be shown a spell once. During class, Professor Flitwick would often commend Olivia for her 'fine technique' and even request her to assist him in teaching the charm and demonstrate how to cast it properly to fellow classmates, with great effect * Defence Against the Dark Arts: Oliva was taught, alongside the rest of her year, by the famous Patricia Rakepick, in Defence Against the Dark Arts, she soon became one the best student of the subject, seamlessly mastering Hex Deflection and proving quite adept in repelling the dark creatures of the lessons. Rakepick herself praised her ability but since Olivia is not a fan of the women, she doesn't take the praise to heart. * Duelling: One of Olivia's most exceptional subjects, Olivia was very skilled at duelling which Felix commented on how "she has a lot of anger built up which she releases", though Olivia didn't like the comment it is backed up by Jane. * Transfiguration: Not one of Olivia's favourite subjects as she had to tun animals into subjects, she still had some high passable skills as she became an Animagus. * Healing Magic: Olivia has some skills in healing magic as she asked Madam Pomfrey to teach her some spells for people who don't like hospitals (like herself). * Animagus: Olivia became an Animagus in her second year and takes on a form of a Red Panda. Physical Appearance Olivia has been noted to be beautiful by many people, she is quite a tall and slim girl with long light brown hair and dark brown eyes along with fair skin, freckles and natural red lips. She is mostly seen in her Hogwarts uniform, but when out she normally wears something casual and doesn't like to go over the top. Personality Olivia is a kind, friendly and outgoing girl and it is easy for her to make friends, she is also very helpful and sensitive. However despite this she is not afraid to stand up for herself or other people and talk back as seen when she stands up for Sarina from many students and talks back to Patricia Rakepick at almost every chance she gets. Felix commented that when he first met Olivia he thought she was "a bit annoying" as she was always happy and smiling, but once getting to know her she was "quite charming". Relationships Family Olivia has a close relationship with her family, specifically her parents and younger sister Sophie, the four are shown to be very close and are protective of each other. Friends Jane Court Jane was Olivia's prefect and housemate for years, the two got along very well and stuck close to each other which led Olivia to know the other Prefects well. She was sad to see Jane graduate and the two promised to meet up soon. Sarina Khatri Olivia was very friendly to Sarina when she joined Hogwarts into the Hufflepuff House, as many students didn't like her because of her brother Jacob, Olivia would occasionally defend Sarina from then and told her that she's here if she ever needs anyone to talk to. Olivia also express concern with Sarina with finding the Cursed Vaults but knew she wouldn't be swayed as she wanted to find her brother, so Olivia would help her. Penny Haywood Olivia and Penny get along very well, Olivia finds Penny very cute and the two would talk about anything for hours. more coming soon! Love Interests Felix Rosier Olivia came to know Felix through her Prefect Jane, although she was happy to meet him her happiness made him think of her as "annoying", but they started to get close throughout the years, Penny Haywood noted that ever since she had joined Hogwarts, Olivia and Felix had always been close. Olivia was in her fifth when Felix would graduate and became sad when he needed to leave, the two promised to meet up soon and they exchanged letters almost everyday. Felix had attended the graduation ceremony to see Olivia and congratulate her, the went out later and soon became a public official couple. Years later they would get married and have two children, a daughter named Lily and a son names Adrian. Category:Females Category:Hogwarts Mystery Category:Half-bloods Category:Hogwarts students Category:Head Girls